


The fight

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: Some fights are fluffier and softer than others





	The fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
Only one thing: a pillow fight between Ethan and Claire. And let me tell you, it’s a fluff waiting to happen.  
Enjoy! <3

It wasn’t that often that he could allow himself a moment to take a breath while working at the hospital. It was usually so busy that one couldn’t even blink without someone coming in and needing help. Ethan Ramsey liked those small moments, where he could hide in his office or just stand on the sidelines and watch the life in the hospital go by. That’s what he was doing now, his back against the wall, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes following various people. Nurses, patients, families, paramedics, doctors…

A flash of red appeared in the corner of his eye. Turning his head to the side, he saw Dr. Clarissa Herondale walking down towards the nurse’s station, an open file in hand, consulting with Zaid on a patient. Dr. Mirani said something that made her laugh, the sound flowing through the air. It brought a smile on to his face, his eyes trained on her from that point on.

He liked watching her. When she wasn’t aware that he was watching her, but also when she _was_ aware, doing everything she possibly could to tease him. She’s done it before, on numerous occasions, and if he thought he could get used to is, he was wrong.

Right now, she was clearly aware that his eyes and attention was on her. She leaned against the counter, looking over her shoulder and winking at him. He smiled at her behavior and waited for her to finish talking. Claire ended her conversation and came up to him, leaning against the wall.

“Careful, Dr. Ramsey. If you stare at me so much, someone might get the idea that you want me as more than a friend.” She laughed, placing her hand on his arm.

“Well then, maybe you shouldn’t be looking the way you do. And you definitely shouldn’t be acting the way you do if you don’t want my attention.”

“Who said I didn’t want your eyes on me?” he touched her cheek affectionately and she leaned into his touch. They have been dating for the past ten months, managing the professional and private life pretty good, until one day Zaid walked in on them kissing one another senselessly in a supply closet. That prompted a very interesting conversation with him, and ultimately, he encouraged them to come clean about it to their colleagues. That’s how their relationship became common knowledge, and, to the surprise of both of them, no one had a problem with it. Sure, people were talking, but they always did, and no harm came from it, so they didn’t worry about it that much.

“I can’t wait to go home.” He whispered, looking her deep in the eyes. She traced her index finger down his cheek before touching it softly to the tip of his nose.

“Just a few more hours and then I am all yours.” Claire smiled, pecking his lips quickly, softly, like the wings of a butterfly on his skin. She leaned back and turned away from him, not letting him reach for her, leaving him so she could get to work.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Ethan called out after her, shaking his head before going back to his duties.

Four hours later they came home. His home, though he insisted on her considering it hers too. He let her through the door, closing and locking them one they were inside. Sounds of paws scratching the wooden surface of the floor could be heard as Jenner ran to the door to greet them. Ethan crouched to allow the dog easier access, but he didn’t even look at him. He went straight for Claire, licking her and hugging himself to her. She looked at the man next to her and started laughing.

“Jenner, really? What does she have that I don’t?” he laughed, looking at her happily.

“I think he likes me better than you, Dr. Terminator.” She ruffled the fur of the dog, smiling widely.

“I can’t really blame him for it.”

They walked to the couch, sitting side by side, talking softly about their day. Their legs were touching, barely any space between them. At one point Ethan reached out for her hand, taking it in his, tracing small circles on her skin. Her head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed as she listened to his voice. It was then that Jenner came to them, curling himself by her feet.

“How is that possible?” he wondered, looking at his pet.

“I told you, he is basically _my _dog now.”

“Like hell, Rookie.”

He pinched her sides, tickling her mercilessly. She let out a surprised squeal, laughing loudly.

“Ethan… stop-ah! S-stop, please- “ she begged, breathlessly, laughing with the remains of her energy.

She didn’t think about it before she did it. One second, her hand moved, grabbing onto the cushion laying on the couch, and in the next second, the soft material met his head with moderate force. It gave her a few precious seconds that she needed to escape, running to the bedroom.

“You just started a war, Rookie! Get back here!” he called out after her, chasing her.

She threw herself into the room, jumping onto the bed, standing on it, the pillow she would usually sleep on in her hand. Waiting. Seconds later he came in, repeating her actions. Pillows in hand, their eyes met, a moment of tense peace, as they had a silent conversation. And then the hell broke out. She delivered the first strike, hitting him on the stomach. He retaliated, striking her legs, careful not to hurt her. They went back and forth, blow after blow, getting bolder with each hit, face, head, back, no area was safe. The fatal strike came from Claire, the force of her attack to the back of his knees sent him falling onto the bed. Before she could react, his arms shot up, wrapping themselves around her and pulling her down with him, landing on the duvet.

“Got you.” he breathed into her ear, the hot air running down her neck, making her shiver. Claire laughed, placing her hands over his as he hugged her from behind, his face buried in her neck.

“Yes, you do. What are you going to do about it?”

“I was thinking about keeping you here for the rest of the day. How about that?” his voice was overflowing with affection and warmth.

“You won’t hear any complains from me.” She squeezed his hands, leaning her body more into his. They spent the next twenty minutes laying down, in complete silence, not saying a word. They made a habit of it, after a stressful day, they would take at least ten minutes to just be with each other, reveling in the other’s presence. He kissed the skin right under her ear before whispering quietly.

“I love you…”

She was caught of guard by his confession. They haven’t said those three little words to each other yet. She was sure she loved him for the past two months, but she knew how he felt about the relationships, so she decided to let him say them first. She wanted him to be as comfortable as possible, and she knew he loved control, so allowing him to be the first one to say ‘I love you’ felt like a right, good thing to do.

Turning around in his arms, she faced him, taking his face in her hands. Looking deeply into his eyes she saw his hesitation and uncertainty.

“I love you too, Ethan.”

Their lips met in a kiss, soft at first, then growing in intensity, as his arms tightened around her and he brought her closer to him. He relaxed, his shoulders falling back down, a smile blooming on his face. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her onto his chest, kissing her forehead before laying comfortably.

Jenner jumped onto the bed, laying perfectly in the middle, between them. Claire laughed, hugging herself to him, nuzzling her nose into his chest.

“Think he still wants me?” he asked, laughter coloring his voice.

“I think we can share.”


End file.
